youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigress
| alias = Artemis | species = Human | designation = B07 | gender = Female | age = 15 | hair color = Blonde | eye color = Dark grey, almost blackWeisman, Greg (2011-05-17). "Question #13345". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. | relatives = Paula Crock (mother); Lawrence Crock (father); Jade Nguyen (sister) | mentor = Green Arrow | affiliation = The Team | equipment = Bow and trick arrows | first = 106 | voice = Stephanie Lemelin }} Artemis, real name Artemis Crock, is young hero with a checkered past. A master archer, she is claimed to be the niece and protégé of Green Arrow, and became the sixth member of the Team on that premise. Although her full history is unknown, she appears to have some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly her sister, the assassin Cheshire. She lives in Gotham City with her mother, and formerly attended Gotham North but now she attends the Gotham Academy. Personality Artemis's personality is a product of her unusual upbringing. In the kill-or-be-killed culture where her parents lived in, she had to constantly fight for her life. Artemis for the most part seems to be a very passionate and opinionated teenage girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is to be constantly on the defensive side and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She has a bit of a temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her, and doesn't mind confronting said people. Physical appearance Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese,Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). "Question #12838". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and dark grey eyes.Promotional images and the tie-in comic erroneously depict her with blue eyes. She often keeps her hair tied back, both in uniform and civilian garb. For civilian clothing, she wears a white top with a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with black knee high boots and small, round black earrings. She wears a green mask, green top with a green arrow on the front and green pants that are covered with black leg pads. She also has black boots and a black utility belt no doubt filled with assorted tools. She has dark green fingerless gloves. She carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. This costume is apparently less than six months old as of September 4. Sometime between October 1 and October 10, the costume was outfitted with stealth-tech that can be activated by pressing the green arrow symbol on her top. It turns into a dark shade of gray. Artemis's Gotham Academy uniform consists a navy blazer with the school logo and skirt with a white polo shirt with a red tie as well as white knee socks and black shoes. History Early life Artemis's parents were assassins. During one of their crimes, her mother, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. Paula spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father. During that time, her older sister Jade left. Artemis's father trained her to use a bow as her primary weapon, and frequently subjected her to supposedly criminal tests. The nature of these tests has not been specified, although while robbed of her memory Artemis suggested one such test could involve being forced to kill Kid Flash. Present Paula was eventually released from prison, and returned home to Artemis. She spoke in private with Artemis's father, stating that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to do the same, and she wanted him to leave. Unbeknownst to both of them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who then escaped into Gotham clad in her green costume to fight crime. On patrol, Artemis followed a path of destruction caused by Amazo and Superboy, eventually leading her to the Gotham Academy. Whilst spying on Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin, she was attacked by MONQIs. She fought them off, and managed to shoot an arrow at Amazo which saved Kid Flash's life, allowing him to break free from a deadly grip. Artemis continued prowling the streets, and her actions did not go unnoticed. Batman and Green Arrow tracked her down, and offered her a place in the Team she had saved. Artemis agreed, but only if her family history would not be revealed, because she feared that might ruin her chances of being a hero. .]] Artemis is introduced to the Team, and though most embrace her, her first meeting with Kid Flash was rocky, as he still wants Speedy as a teammate. Green Arrow's former sidekick promptly arrived, with a new costume and a new name, Red Arrow. He distrusted Artemis immediately, questioned her skill, and berated Green Arrow for replacing him so quickly. Reluctantly, he provided the Team with the assignment he had planned. The recently broken out Serling Roquette was still wanted by her former captors, the League of Shadows. The Team set out to guard doctor Roquette at the local High School. After bickering with Kid Flash, Artemis decided to instead watch the perimeter. Despite Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis's vigilance, Cheshire managed to infiltrate the school, and nearly kill the doctor. With the assassins beaten back, Aqualad decided to move the doctor to a new location. 's feint.]] But Cheshire found them again, and this time brought Hook and Black Spider along. Artemis fought Hook, but the trio escaped after Cheshire realized Doctor Roquette was actually Miss Martian in disguise. Artemis followed Cheshire outside, and after a short fight, knocked off her mask. She recognized her sister immediately. Cheshire brokered an escape, threatening to tell everyone about Artemis's real background. She vanished in a puff of smoke. warns Artemis.]] When Artemis returned to Gotham City later that night via Zeta-Beam, she was confronted by Red Arrow. He knew she wasn't who she claimed, but decided to play along because Batman and Green Arrow would be lying only for a good reason. Her cover would be safe with him, as long as she does not endanger the rest of the Team. for almost getting them killed.]] The Team was assigned to search for Kent Nelson, the former host of Doctor Fate. He had gone missing, and someone needs to find and secure the Helmet of Fate. For that purpose, they head to the Tower of Fate in Salem. Artemis was annoyed by Wally's constant attempts to impress Megan, especially after his insincerity activated the tower's defensive systems and nearly got the Team killed. After she called him out on it, and told the tower the true purpose of their arrival, the defenses backed down. After traveling through a small pocket dimension, the Team found Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both reached for it, and were promptly teleported away. The staff brought them to Nelson, who is imprisoned by Klarion and Abra Kadabra. Nelson used the surprise arrival of the two to escape. The Team is reunited in one of the tower's dimensional mazes. Artemis joined the rest of the team in taking on Abra Kadabra whilst Nelson and Wally stopped Klarion. Both were eventually defeated, but Kent Nelson perishes, sucked into the Helmet of Fate. after their mission.]] Back at Mount Justice, Artemis visited Wally to discuss what happened when he put on the Helmet of Fate. Wally claimed that his brain's beta-waves were rewritten, bio-scripting him into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. This response surprised Artemis, who couldn't believe he still claimed there is no such thing as magic. Unbeknownst to her, Artemis is awarded a full scholarship to the Gotham Academy by the Wayne Foundation. She was reluctant to give up her friends at Gotham North, but her mother insisted, or she would have to give up the Team instead. in front of her.]] Batman sent the team on a recon mission into energy surges in the Bialyan desert, but the mission went horribly wrong after Psimon found them. He blocked the memories of everyone in the Team for the last six months. This meant Artemis had no knowledge of her career as a superhero, and thought everything was just one of her father's assignments. Kid Flash did not take kindly to the suggestion she probably had to assassinate him, but the two got on better terms as they had to escape Bialyan troops together. The eventually meet up with Robin and Miss Martian. encourages Artemis.]] In order to find out what caused their memory loss, Miss Martian dug into the collective memory of the group. The find that two members are missing: Aqualad and Superboy. They soon found Aqualad, severely dehydrated in the desert. Artemis and Kid Flash took care of him. Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad, still unconscious, reached the bio ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. They safely return home. Artemis woke up for her first day of school at Gotham Academy. Powers and abilities Artemis is a normal teenage human girl, and has no superhuman abilities.Weisman, Greg (2010-10-29). "Question #12630". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). "Question #12734". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. She has been trained by her father, making her an impressive archer and combatant, Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. * Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age. ** Speed: Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. ** Endurance: Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. ** Agility: Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. ** Strength: Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. * Marksmanship: Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. * Ambidexterity: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. * Tracking: Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. * Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. * Martial Artist: Artemis is a skilled martial artist. * Above average intellect: Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. * Multilingualism: Artemis can speak fluently in English, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. * First aid: Artemis has demonstrated some skills in emergency medicine when she tended to the dehydrated Aqualad, and provided a sling for Kid Flash's broken arm. Equipment Bow and Arrow: Like her "mentor", Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow, who uses a recurve bow). When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to fire an arrow. Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow - Artemis's are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. Trick arrows: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she has various trick arrows that she can use. So far she has been shown using: arrows that explode shortly after striking a target, an arrow that releases a knock-out gas shortly after striking a target, an arrow that serves as a grappling hook, an arrow that releases a bola, an arrow that releases an adhesive-like substance shortly after striking a target that can disable a firearm, an arrow tipped with a weight for knocking out her opponent, lasso arrow capable of tripping up and hoisting up her opponent, and a tri-shot explosive arrow which splits into 3 once it's fired and impacts 3 separate targets. Crossbow: She also uses a collapsible crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes. She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with arrows. Handheld telescope: She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details. Rebreather: She uses it to breathe underwater, after she nearly drowned two missions in a row. Relationships Green Arrow .]] Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Their history together is a short one, having met only one day before her official presentation to the Team. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). "Question #13581". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-27. Paula Crock .]] Artemis shares a small apartment in Gotham with her mother, a Vietnamese woman, who is confined to a wheelchair after an accident on the job. Paula has a previous criminal history, and spent six years in prison, before only recently being released and reunited with her daughter. She was adamant Artemis made a better life for herself, and take the opportunities she never had. Lawrence Crock Artemis's father is the one who taught her how to use a bow and arrow. They have a very strained relationship, and Artemis mentioned that before she joined the Team he was constantly subjecting her to tests. She hoped the family could stay together, but neither her father nor a mother felt that was a good idea. Red Arrow , Artemis and Green Arrow.]] Artemis replaced Red Arrow as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow was not impressed, and knew full well her story was a lie. He was eventually impressed with her skill, but warned her not to betray his friends. Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. During their first mission, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly, but eventually accepted her on the Team. Superboy Early on, Artemis had a crush on Superboy, and was not at all frightened to show it. Cheshire unmasked by Artemis.]] Cheshire is Artemis's older sister, and lived with Artemis and their parents, growing up to strongly dislike their father. When Artemis was young and their mother was sent to prison, Jade left the house. Artemis pleaded with her to stay, to keep the family together, but she would not budge. She would've taken Artemis with her but she thought that Artemis would only slow her down. Robin When Artemis first joined the Team, Robin seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask that Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the trait that they are the only two members of the Team not to have superpowers. They both attend Gotham Academy. Appearances Production background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-2-2). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King) are two different characters. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her".Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). "Question #12350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis's first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the niece of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis's first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's niece, but that this is a cover story she tells to the rest of the Team. She was finally revealed as Artemis Crock in the episode "Downtime". Background in other media * Despite being shown repeatedly in the show's trailers and opening credits, she didn't appear on the show until episode #06, "Infiltrator". * In the comics, Artemis Crock is the villainess Tigress. She is currently married to Icicle Jr., and she recently gave birth to a baby girl named Isabelle Rose Mahkent. * Artemis's costume seems to take influence from several other archers from DC comics, especially those of Speedy (Mia Dearden) and Arrowette (Cissie King). Both are associated with the Green Arrow family. References }} Notes Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team